Norvirus Raccoon
Norvirus Raccoon (or just Raccoon) is the main antagonist of the 2014 computer-animated film, The Nut Job. He is Surly's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Liam Neeson who also played Ra's al Ghul and later voiced Bad Cop. ''The Nut Job'' Raccoon is the self-proclaimed ruler of Liberty Park. His leadership over the community may appear noble, but behind the handsome face is (secretly) a calculating and ruthless cad who is consumed by a lust for control and fortune. Raccoon is first seen leading his group, convincing them to bring more food to store for the winter inside a massive tree in the park. There is only one animal Racoon despises, and that's Surly, a (former) very selfish squirrel whose thieving qualities make him an outcast. When Surly tries to rob a nut cart, he makes the mistake of launching it into the tree, blowing it up. Raccoon exiles him from the park, forcing him to live in the city. Later, Raccoon sends Andie, and an arrogant squirrel, Grayson, to find food, only to have them get separated. But Raccoon doesn't stop there. His true colors are revealed when he sends his mole henchman and cardinal assistant to sabotage a raid planned out by Surly. Precious, a guard dog owned by King, catches Mole, who reveals Raccoon's evil plan. After Surly escapes from thugs, he is captured by rats, who are working for Raccoon. Raccoon tells Surly his intentions of hurting the other animals. Surly escapes and saves the animals. When they escape in a truck driven by the robbers, Raccoon lies to them about Surly betraying them and locks them up. Surly and Grayson bust them out. Raccoon tries to throw Surly off, but Mole turns against him. There is a huge chase through the street, which results in Surly landing on a log and Raccoon trying to kill him. The two of them fought as the log began to break. The animals arrive to rescue Surly, who very selflessly sacrifices himself by letting go of the log. The two of them go over a waterfall, killing Raccoon and Surly apparently. After a while, Surly survives the fall. With Raccoon finally ousted, the animals manage to rebuild their home while King and his gang get arrested for their crimes. A post credits scene reveals that Raccoon and Cardinal survived and were drifted out to sea, but sharks now surround them, leaving their fate ambiguous. Gallery The Nut Job Raccoon.png Raccoon confronting Surly.jpg|Raccoon confronting Surly Raccoon with Cardinal.jpg|Raccoon with Cardinal The Nut Job's villain.jpg|Raccoon with his rat henchmen +++.png|Raccoon's evil grin. -00.png|Raccoon's Breakdown Trivia * Although the movie received mostly negative reviews from critics, Raccoon is considered the saving grace of the film by many. * Raccoon is portrayed by Liam Neeson, who also played Ra's Al Ghul in the Nolanverse movies and Bad Cop from The LEGO Movie. The Nut Job and The LEGO Movie came out in 2014. * He is similar to Hopper from A Bug's Life, as they both try to destroy a lower level of animals and force them into giving him their food. * Raccoon might return in the sequel of the film. Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master Manipulator Category:Saboteurs Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence